Femklok
by Oatmeal-Squares
Summary: Toki is turned into a girl, the band has a gig in one day, what could possibly go wrong? Fem!Toki x Skwisgaar. HET FLUFFINESS ABOUND.


The rock and roll clown that plagued the notorious band, Dethklok, was once again frolicking down the dark halls of Mordhaus. Dr Rockso, the rock and roll clown, had just came back from getting lost in some forest when an old hag had found him stoned out of his mind and screaming at his reflection at a pond. After knocking him out and dragging his fat ass to her home. He can't remember what else went down, except for drunkenly asking her for some cocaine, she instead pulled out a small bag of pills with a baby pink hue. They smelled like flowers, he noted as he sniffed the opened bag before quickly closing it again. 'better dump this shit on somebody...'

As if on some twisted, horrible cue, Toki Wartooth decided he'd like to go play some DDR, poor soul. He walked down the hallway in his usual cheerful manner, smiling a bit to himself. So far, nothing too bad has happened to him this week...yet.

"Ku-ku-ku Toki!" Crowed Dr Rockso as he jumped out of the shadows of the dark hallway, scaring the living shit out of the poor,Norwegian soul.

"Ah Dr Rocksos, ams so glads its yous!" Toki smiled pleasantly at the so called Dr.

"Toki baby, Dr Rockso gots these fine new ka-ka-ka drugs for you baby!" He slung his arm around the childish boy's shoulder, lifting up the bag of the sweet smelling pills. Toki looked at the bag of pills and back at Rockso.

"Ams not reallys in the moods to get highs now...maybes Pickle wants to!" Toki nervously smiled, not at all trusting what laid in the bag.

"Ah ka-ka-ka c'mon Toki baby!" The crazy clown whined, "Just take it baby, it's perfectly fine." He grinned, seeing Toki's curious eyes scan the bag.

"Wells..." Toki began reaching out...big mistake bro.

"I ka-ka-ka knew it!" The clown cheered, shoving the bag in the other's chest before dashing off to God knows where.

"Wells, it can'ts be that bad." Toki reassured himself as he slipped a pill into his mouth. it tasted sweet, almost like honey...but not quite. This isn't like any other drug he had done before, and the guy lived with Pickles for Christ sakes. He felt faint as he swallowed the pill whole, after a while his stomach began making weird noises. Gurgling and moaning for him in agony. Toki quickly clutched his aching chest, feeling sick as his mind raced. What had the damn clown given him? He fell to the floor with a hard thud, laying unconscious until a Klokateer walked by and decided to at least leave him in his room.

Toki awoke with a slight buzzing sensation in his head, he rubbed his eyes. How long had he been out? He was going to murder that clown when he saw him. Speaking of clowns, why had his band members not even check up on him?

"Bunch of dildos." Said a sleepy, feminine voice. Toki blinked in surprise, he hadn't slept with anybody last night.

"Hallos?" He called out yet it came out very feminine.

Wait.

That was /his/ voice.

He sat up abruptly, feeling his chest jiggle as he did. Wait...his chest doesn't jiggle, no man's chest jiggles…

unless they're fat.

Toki isn't fat.

He looked down frantically, noticing a pair of perky double D's staring back at him. He yelped loudly, twisting himself out of bed and running into the room's bathroom, he stopped dead when he saw himself in the mirror. The once manly, metal rhythm guitarist had been replaced by a cute, short, big-breast woman. He screamed now, filling his sink with water and shoving his head in there a couple of times to wake himself up from this nightmare.

"Toki?" The gruff voice of Nathan Explosion called from the other side of the door.

He/she was frantic now. "Ah! Don'ts come ins!" He cried, trying hard to deepen his voice.

"What did he say?" Asked Pickles, the drummer.

"I think he said to come in." Nathan and the rest of the band barged in, much to Toki's displeasure.  
Speaking of the guy/gal, he/she was now under his/her blanket.

"Ams fine guys, reallys! Just a little unders teh weathers." He/she said in a deep voice.

"Comes on Toki, stop fuckings around you dildos." Skwisgaar's deep Swedish accent rang as he pulled the boy/girl's security blanket off.

The four men stood with their mouths open at the sight of the female Toki.

"Toki?" Murderface blinked in utter confusion, "You look HOT man."  
The others nodded in agreement, commenting on her/his curves.

"Don't be lookings at mes!" Toki quickly cover herself, feeling like the whole world stared at her fairly large breasts.

"How did this even happen?" Nathan asked, scratching his neck is the awkwardness that now filled the room.

"I don'ts know!" Toki cried, flipping her long brown hair from her face. "Last I remembers was that crazy clown gave mes some pills and bams!" He clapped his hand in an effort to show how quick it happened, "I gots these things!" She gestured to her bouncing double D's.

Nathan looked thoughtful, Pickles was poking Toki's right boob, and Murderface got bored and left, grumbling something about watching TV.

The only member of the band to not even move, let alone breath, was the cool Swedish man, Skwisgaar. He gulped hard, he didn't expect Toki to be so...sexy? He never wanted to imagine Toki as a girl, the thought was too icky to even cross his mind, yet here was Toki. Innocent looking face with devious curves that screamed 'insta-boner'. Maybe Murderface was right, he did have a nice body.

Skwisgaar shook his head, leaving the room abruptly. "I'ms going outs." He muttered to nobody in particular.

Toki blinked in confusion, what was up with the Swede? He thought for sure he'd get chewed out for taking pills from Rockso, yet he hadn't said a word to her at all. Odd.

"What the hell are we suppose to do with her?" Pickles looked at Nathan and back at Toki. "We have a gig tomorrow."

Nathan looked thoughtful, what could they do? Toki now owned a snatch, and he doubted their fans would believe Toki turned into a girl. "Let's ask Charles, maybe he'll know." "

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Charles was busy clicking away on his keyboard when the band walked in, he looked up to see a distressed woman who looked just like Toki.

"Uh…"

"Toki's a girl." Nathan explained very non-chalantly.

"That's uh, great." Charles continued typing, "How do we get him back"

They all shrugged in unison.

"Fantastic." He shook his head, "I guess we need to get Toki some clothes and straighten this out."

"Sos were goings on a shoppins trips?" Toki asked, "Yays!"

The rest of the band groaned.

**A/N:**

**First metalocalypse fanfic, I haven't really watched the show a lot, so excuse and oocness.**

**This idea was plaguing me so hard al;skfds—**

**I don't write for Metalocalypse, I write for Hetalia. ; A ; DAMMIT BRAIN.**

**So yeah, this was inspired by Brave and Nyotalia because fem!Finland has big titties, and Toki reminds me of Finland so I gave fem!Toki big boobs. /shot**

**R & R 3 (continue?)**


End file.
